


Unusual Plants and How to Grow Them

by herman_the_moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Positivity, Chubby Neville, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Nude calendar, Pining, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: Can unintentional killing of a plant lead to getting a crush on said plant's owner? Turns out it can, which well, it's just Draco's luck.





	Unusual Plants and How to Grow Them




End file.
